In JP Publication of Application No. H06-227394 (Patent Document 1) for example, a travel facility is described in which a travel path is defined in an area inaccessible to workers (e.g., inside a pressurized chamber of a nuclear reactor, etc.) and in which a travel member (which is a vehicle) carrying a measuring instrument travels along the travel path.
The travel member of Patent Document 1 includes an electric-powered travel actuator and is moved by the driving or actuating force from the travel actuator. However, when the electric power to the travel actuator in the travel path is interrupted due, for example, to a power supply circuit malfunction, it becomes impossible for the travel member to continue traveling, resulting in the travel member being stranded within the pressurized chamber. To this end, in the travel facility of Patent Document 1, an relief travel member is provided as an additional travel member which can travel along the travel path. The relief travel member supplies electric power for activating the travel actuator to the travel member that has malfunctioned (referred to as the malfunctioned travel member).
Incidentally, in such a travel facility, a travel actuator for actuating the travel member to cause it to travel, and a controller for controlling the operation of the travel actuator are mounted on the travel member in some cases. As described above, if the cause that made it impossible for the malfunctioned travel member to travel is an interruption of the electric power supply to the malfunctioned travel member, the malfunctioned travel member can be made to travel again by supplying electric power to the malfunctioned travel member from the relief travel member. However, if a controller malfunction is the cause that made it impossible for the malfunctioned travel member to travel, then the malfunctioned travel member cannot be made to travel only by supplying electric power to the malfunctioned travel member.